Devils Kiss
by Mini Reyes
Summary: A serene, calm, beautiful desolate island and four FBI agents to enjoy it. What could possibly go wrong on an island off the coast of Hawaii with an unknown entity inhabiting it?-Dramatic, dark, fluffy, funny, romantic. MSR AND DRR- a story for all!
1. Holiday Escape

Devils Kiss – Chapter 1 Holiday Escape

Authors Notes: Hey all, I'm back again and here for another multi chapter fun filled, suspenseful and dramatic Mulder/Scully and Doggett/Reyes fan fic by yours truly. All mistakes are mine because I am terrible at editing my own work and I have too many copies so edits get made to one and then not the other, so on and so forth. Moving on - Happy Birthday Kenikigenikai!

Very sadly, I do not own anything more than the series on DVD, my imagination, and my ideas, but I very unfortunately I have no ownership of the characters... if I did there would have been a third movie and Monica and John would have been in it ;).

Summary: A serene, calm, beautiful desolate island and four FBI agents to enjoy it. What could go wrong on an uninhabited island off the coast of Hawaii? –Dramatic, dark, fluffy, funny, romantic. MSR and DRR, I really can't say anything more without giving it away.

* * *

><p>"We have got to get out of this office for a while," Monica said.<p>

"Mmmm, I agree, we need to get away from the X files for a while and get some sun!" Scully said.

"Yes, we should go to an island and just sit on the beach for hours on end…" Monica added.

"Well you know…. We don't have any cases right now, and I know we all have a lot of time that we can take off… why don't you and I organise it all, and we can surprise the guys?" Scully said getting excited.

"Surprise the guys with what?" Mulder asked as he and John entered the basement office.

"Naw, it was meant to be a surprise!" Scully said.

"Hey, if they wanna know they can help out," Monica suggested, and Scully smiled in agreement, then looked at the men in front of them.

"We're going on holiday!" The both said excitedly, and John and Mulder just looked at each other and then the two women in front of them.

"Have they lost it?" John whispered jokingly and smiled, and Monica just gave him a sarcastic look.

"Where to?" Mulder asked.

"We haven't got that far yet," Scully said.

"I know this island not far from Hawaii?" Mulder suggested.

"What's it like?" Scully asked.

"Is there a beach?" Monica asked.

"Yep, there's a beach, a waterfall, a cliff and a cove, it's a fairly small and largely unknown island but it's really a quiet and peaceful place… Or so I have heard." Mulder said.

"Okay well how about you figure out transport there and accommodation-" Monica was cut off by Mulder,

"Oh no, it's not that well known, there aren't any buildings, we'll be camping out." Mulder said.

Monica and John smiled whilst Scully's smile faded just a little bit, and this didn't go unnoticed by Mulder.

"Aww, come on Scully, it'll be fun, and you get your own private island and beach," Mulder coaxed and Scully gave a small smile.

"Okay, well back to what I was saying, Mulder, you organise transport, I can find some tents, Scully, you can work out what items food wise we will need, and John can work on packing our stuff." Monica poked her tongue out cheekily at him, and John pretended to be shocked before poking his tongue out at her, and then Monica pretend to be shocked.

"Oh and we need to put in for leave too." Scully added, pulling Monica and John from their childish moment.

"We'll do that," John said, and draped an arm around Monica's shoulders.

"Okay, we'll call you later with what you need to know." Scully said and then she and Mulder left the basement, and Monica and John went to their desks to write up their notices for leave.

XXXX

_Two days later... _

The boat dropped the four off, and Monica and Scully looked around in awe of the little cove in which they currently stood.

"Whhooaaaa…" Was all Scully could say as she looked out at the beautiful crystal blue water in front of her.

"Wow… this is… unbelievable…" Monica commented as she climbed off the boat and walked around in small circles looking at their surroundings.

Mulder and John paused on the deck of the boat and smiled at the women for a moment and then picked up the various bags and boxes, tossing them ashore, and then climbed off the boat as well.

Mulder came up behind Scully and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I told you it was beautiful, just like you," He said and kissed her cheek before going and picking up his bag, their tent and one of the food bags.

Monica and Scully snapped out of their awed state and picked up their bags and Scully took a food bag and a box with utensils in it, leaving Monica to carry one food box and a box of assorted things, so all John had to carry was his bag and the tent.

The group walked through the forest jungle for a while and came across a clearing.

"I think here is as good as place as any to set up," John suggested, and everyone else nodded, and dropped everything they were carrying and started to set up the tents.

Monica and John took their tent a little way away from Mulders and Scully's and got the pole and pegs out, putting them to one side as they then pulled the tent out and unrolled it on to the ground. John pegged the corners down and Monica grabbed the pole and worked her way into the middle of the tent and put the centre pole in place, fixing its height and then exiting the small tent.

John was working on the last peg. He was bent over with his back to the tent as he hammered it into place. Monica stood and watched from behind.

"Well, that's an interesting way to peg a tent," Monica commented, smirking, and John straightened up.

"That's what you're supposed to do,"

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Scouts, they had boy scouts and Girl Guides. I was in the scouts for a few years and we used to go camping quiet a lot... but I think you like my way of peggin' tents," He teased and then picked up their bags, carrying them back to the tents, and Monica just smirked, putting her bag in the back corner.

Mulder and Scully had set up their tent as well, and put their bags inside their tent and they were setting up the food tent when Monica and John joined them. They held up the frame up while Mulder and Scully threw the canvas over the top and secured it in place with little Velcro straps around the poles.

Together the four had the tent up and pegged in no time and then they brought the remaining bags and boxes into the food tent and set up a work bench and set out the utensils and food into groups and sections and raised it off the ground so as to keep other animals away from the food.

By this time it was getting late in the afternoon.

"Hey guys, let's collect some fire wood and I can build us a fire for tonight," Monica suggested.

"Okay, well if we go in two teams and split up we can gather more wood," Mulder said and stood next to Scully, and Monica immediately went and stood beside John.

"Alright, well, we'll go left you go right?" John said and they split and went there opposite ways.

Monica and John made a few piles, one with small sticks and twigs for kindling, one with bigger sticks and then another of logs and branches. Monica was sorting the piles out when she heard something snap not far behind her. She looked up and John was still about twenty meters in front of her. She heard another snap and turned around suddenly, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Adrenalin surged through her as a feeling of dread washed over her, she looked around wildly for the source of the noise, hoping it to be some small animal, but she couldn't see anything and the sun was going down, making visibility lower.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and Monica screamed and turned around, finding only John, and she relaxed instantly, "Jesus John you scared the hell outta me," Monica chastised.

"Sorry," He said smiling and then saw the look of panic on her face, "Hey, are you okay? I... probably shouldn't have done that, but I didn't mean to scare you,"

"Yeah, I just... I'm fine, I just..."

John gently held her shoulder, "You just what? Tell me Monica, what is it?"

"No, it's... it's nothing, never mind," Monica said and smiled to reassure him even though she certainly didn't feel like smiling, and it didn't reassure him. It made him worry more, but he decided to drop it.

_If she wants to tell me, she will... _He thought and then picked up the pile of logs and branches in one arm and the kindling in the other, and Monica followed suite and picked up the medium sized sticks and they walked back to camp and found that Scully and Mulder where already back and had organised their sticks and logs into piles too.

Mulder walked up to John and took the bigger logs and branches from him, "Thanks," John said.

"No problem... I don't get it, apparently we have to sort the branches from the twigs, and the twigs form the sticks, makes no sense to me, must be a woman thing to sort everything," Mulder joked and Monica and Scully looked at each other, they knew what they were doing... and so did John.

John smirked, "Ahh, well, they know what they're doing, best we leave 'em to it," He said and winked at Monica.

"What's say we work on preparing dinner then?" Mulder suggested as they headed for the food tent.

"Not too much to prepare, two minute noodles isn't that hard to make," He joked and Mulder looked at him oddly, "I'm joking, we're having soup tonight... or at least that's what I was told by Monica."

"Okay, well, I'm going to need the tin of tomatoes, three carrots, the small packet of pasta, two celery sticks, and the beans..."

"We have all that?" Mulder asked.

"Apparently so..." John said smiling and hunted around the food boxes for the stuff he needed and pulled a few things out and put them on the table, and Mulder watched on.

John had got all the ingredients out and Mulder was cutting up the vegetables when Monica and Scully walked in together.

"Hey guys, how's it going in here? Do you want a hand?" Monica asked.

"Nah, I think we're all good here Mon," John said.

"Okay, well we got the fire started," Scully said, looking over John's shoulder and into the pot, "Hm, looks good," Scully said and John and Monica smiled at each other, knowing that he had made the same soup many times on camps as a kid.

XXXXX

Later the quad sat around the fire talking, Monica absently leaning on John's shoulder, and Scully leaning back on Mulders' chest, when Monica yawned. This didn't go unnoticed by John.

"You tired? Do you wanna go to bed?" John asked and checked his watch, "It's about... 2 am in D.C..."

Monica lifted her head to look at him properly, "Wow, that's late, well then I'm off to bed," Monica said addressing every one, "Good night Dana, Mulder," She said and got up from the fallen tree trunk that they pulled up near the fire to sit on.

"Night Monica," Scully and Mulder said in unison and smiled.

John got up as well, and Mulder and Scully followed suite, "I think I'm gonna go to bed too," John said.

"Yeah, it's really late now, I think we should all go to bed, Monica's got the right idea," Scully said, and headed for her tent.

"Night John," She called over her shoulder and entered her tent.

"Night Scully," He called, upon seeing the look on Mulder's face warning him not to use her first name.

"It's Dana!" Her voice floated from inside the canvas tent and John just gave Mulder a look that said 'Well, she wants me to, what can I do?' and Mulder just gave him a look of understanding and then came up with an idea and whispered it to John when Scully called out.

"Hey, Mulder, are you coming to bed anytime before Christmas!"

"Night," Mulder said winking and John nodded in understanding, and then Mulder headed for his tent.

"Night," John said back, going back to the tent he was sharing with Monica.

It was not something he had been expecting, sharing a tent with Monica, he had not expected her to want to share a tent with him, but he was more than happy to oblige.

John entered the tent and thought for sure that Monica would have already been asleep, but she was rummaging around in her bag. John watched her for a moment before speaking.

"What on earth are you doing," He asked.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," She said, not bothering to look at him.

"Well you could try taking your jeans off," John said and didn't think about how that sentence sounded.

"That sounds really dirty given the fact that I'm sleeping with you," Monica said, not realising what she had just unintentionally omitted.

"Wow... you are tired," He commented and tried to avoid thinking about the implications of what she just said. _If only_... he thought.

"What?" Monica asked, finally turning around to look at him.

"Ah, you said... ahh... never mind..." John said, taking his shirt off, and Monica forgot all about what she was doing as she openly stared at his muscular chest. Her eyes ran over the exposed skin delightedly, opening wide with wonder at the possibilities.

_Oh my god... pull yourself together, now you acting like a teenager that has never seen a guy before!_ Monica mentally scolded herself, and drew her eyes back up to his, hoping that he hadn't seen her checking him out. _How could he not have, of course he saw you! What were you thinking woman?... I was thinking about how nice it would be to be able to run my hands over his chest... Ah! Agent Reyes! This is your partner you're thinking dirty thoughts about, head out of the sand, and compose yourself!_ Her mind arguing with its self. _Oh shush! You're a voice in my head! If people knew I was arguing with myself like this they'd think I was crazy!... maybe you are crazy, crazy about John Doggett..._ Her mind taunted her; _Oh great... now my own mind is teasing me... great!... Oh, but you know its true- shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up, shut up! _She mentally yelled at herself, and realised that John was staring at her, _oh damn... he must have said something, damn it, what did he say?_

"Monica?" John questioned.

"Huh? Yeah? Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you feeling okay? You been acting kinda strange since this arvo while we were collecting wood," John said.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Don't say 'fine'" John said, "Come on Mon, I know you better than that, I can see when something's bothering' you, so what is it?"

"I... I've just had this bad feeling around me for a while now...But I don't want to say anything to spoil the good mood everyone is in. You're all relaxed, and I don't want to spoil that just because I have a weird feeling," Monica said, and John sat down, still shirtless and he tugged on Monica's arm and she sat down beside him on his sleeping bag.

"Tell me about it Monica,"

"John, it's nothing, really, it's something I have lived with my whole life, I live with the pro's and con's of it, it's no big deal, I just have to push it to the side and ignore it," Monica said and started getting up.

"No," He said, grabbing her arm and making her sit again, "I want you to tell me about it, I worry about you Monica,"

Monica sat back down and was silent for a while, "Well, I have had this gift for as long I can remember, and it's often saved my life, helped me in cases and helped me to save other people's lives, my own, fellow agents, citizens... Like right now I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it's been nagging me ever since you snuck up on me, which under any other circumstances would have been impressive by the way," Monica said and then stopped. _Oh my god... I did not just say that! _She thought, shocked that she had said, and John looked shocked to hear it too.

"Ah, well you learn things from being in the Marines," John said, "But continue,"

"I heard a noise behind me, and I looked up and you were still in front of me, I heard another noise and turned around, hoping to find just some small animal, but I couldn't see anything... but it didn't sound small... tell me, John, did you feel anything out there? Cos maybe it was just me but-"

"I didn't feel anything, just saw you looking panicked," John said rather quickly.

Monica's eyes were half closed and she didn't even pick up on the way that he answered her question way too quickly.

"Hmm... must just be me then... well I am wrecked, I'm going to sleep," She said, and rolled on to her stomach, lying her head on her camp pillow.

"Ah, Mon, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hm?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"You're not going to change?" John asked and Monica closed her eyes and groaned then got back up, and crawled over to her bag, digging around a bit before pulling out some warm thermal Pj's.

"You just goner stare, or are you going change out of _your_ jeans?" She questioned, not turning around to face him. _Although... I don't know if I would mind too much if he did stare... Monica!_ She mentally yelled at herself, and started up another conversation. _Mmmhmmm, oh yeah, girl you so have the hots for your partner... do not!... mhm, you just keep telling yourself that..._ Monica accidently groaned aloud, and John looked over his shoulder briefly.

Monica had her back to him, and had taken her shirt off but hadn't yet put her other shirt on, and John silently admired her toned back. _Who knew?_ He thought to himself. _You wouldn't know it, with the way she sometimes hides her figure... but then there are times when she's not shy at all with her body, and damn it can be hard too stay focused on work then!_ John scolded himself for thinking like that about Monica. _Stop it, before you get yourself into trouble... _

"Monica, you okay?" He asked, and turned back around in case she looked over at him. He had changed and was now sitting- still shirtless in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, fine," She said and then quickly pulled her top on, and changed out of her jeans, making sure every now and then that John wasn't watching her.

_Oh like you'd mind!... He's my partner!... Then why are you sleeping together?... We're not! Well we aren't romantically involved, but it's easier to take two tents instead of taking three, we all know Scully and Mulder would be together anyway... oh but you want to be sleeping with him, you want to close the gap between your sleeping bags, hell, you want to be in his sleeping bag... shut up!_ Monica scolded herself again.

Monica got into her sleeping bag and the rolled over to face John, "You can turn around now," She said, and he rolled onto his side to face Monica.

"You're not going to put a shirt on?" Monica asked.

"Nah, too uncomfortable, g'night Monica," He said.

"Good Night John," Monica replied and fell asleep within seconds, and John watched her peacefully sleeping for a minutes before succumbing himself. But the peace would not last long...

* * *

><p>End chapter one! How's that for a starter? Review to start the week? I'm feeling good about this one and I've spent quite some time building this so I hope you all like it, and I estimate that this one will be about 20,000 words and maybe as many as ten chapters? (But then again I have said that story will be three or four chapters and ended up being thirty... so we shall see!)<p>

Happy Birthday Kenikigenikai!


	2. Pranks

Devils Kiss Chapter 2: Pranks

Well, I decided for a bit of fluff and fun for this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Monica woke up and the ground seemed softer and warmer then she remembered. She opened her eyes to find a tanned and toned chest under her hand and head. Monica bolted up, and John's arm fell away from her back, Monica looked around them, and it appeared that in the middle of the night she had rolled over to John's side of the tent and cuddled up to him.<p>

_Oh my god... I was cuddling John in my sleep!_ Monica groaned aloud, and John woke up to see Monica just in his view.

"Hey, morning Monica," He said, he had woken up a few hours ago to Monica cuddling into him, her head had originally rested on his back but as he rolled over to speak to her he had found her still asleep and she settled on his chest. So he'd wrapped an arm around her and had fallen back to sleep as well. He thought better then to tell her what had happened.

"Morning John, sleep well?" She asked innocently.

_Oh yeah... really well although it got a bit harder once I knew that you were sleeping half on top of me..._ He thought and wondered what she would say if he said that to her, "Oh yeah, fine... you?"

"Like a baby," Monica smiled.

"You know, I never did understand that metaphor, because babies don't sleep through the night."

"Yeah, I suppose you would know, I obviously haven't had any children, and I was an only child, so I wouldn't really know," Monica said. _Stupid! That was so stupid! Why, why did you have to bring up Luke! Why?_ Monica mentally yelled at herself yet again. _Arh, I have got to stop arguing with myself or I am going to think that I'm insane! _

"Um, breakfast?" John suggested.

"While you're shirtless?" Monica said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," John joked and then picked up a shirt from his bag and quickly pulled it on, and then pulled out another pair of jeans.

"Hey John, have been going through my bag?" Monica asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"Cos this is not mine," Monica said, holding up a bra.

John smirked and then looked confused, "Monica... what do you mean that's not yours?"

"Just that, this is not my bra, this is too small for me,"

John couldn't believe he was having this conversation, and it took a lot of effort not to burst into laughter, "How can it not be? It's your bag, your stuff,"

"Take a look at it John; do you think that is going to fit me?" Monica asked,

"Mon, are you asking me to compare-"

"This is more likely to fit Scully!" Monica said, raising her voice a bit and John just shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno what you want me to say!" John said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Meanwhile in Scully and Mulder's tent, a similar conversation was going on.

"Mulder... have you been going through my things lately?" Scully asked, rifling through her bag.

"No... why would I go through your stuff?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know... but this is not mine," She said, standing up and holding up the bra in front of him.

Mulder raised his eyebrow at her, "And you think that I have something to do with this, why?"

"Well, I didn't put that there... and it's not mine..."

"Well it's not mine either," Mulder said as an attempted at humour, but Scully didn't laugh or even smile.

"This is not my bra, this bra is not my size, you should know that," Scully teased, and Mulders eyes widened a little.

"Scully, I don't pay attention to your bra size!" Mulder lied and Scully raised her eyebrow at him, her look clearly told him that she didn't believe him.

"Oh really, after all this time... you know everything about me, and you don't know my bra size?"

"No, that would be kinda creepy if I did wouldn't it?" Mulder lied again.

"Not really... but this is still not my bra, this is too big for me, and there's only one other female in this camp and it's more likely to fit her..." Scully looked down and dots connected in her brain, and she looked back up at him shocked, "Mulder..." She said her voice low and dark, "Have you been fooling around with Monica?"

That was the only explanation that she could come up with for why a bra that wasn't hers would be in their tent. But it hurt her to think that either of them would do that to her, that Mulder would betray her so completely like that, or that Monica would do that knowing what she and Mulder share.

Mulders' eyes went ever wider than Scully's with shock, "WHAT? NO! I-"Mulder yelled and then calmed down, "I would never betray you like that, you know that," He said, remembering her worst fear was that he would betray her.

Scully slowly stalked towards him and Mulder backed out of the tent, and found Monica standing very closely in front of John and yelling at him.

"Then where did this come from?" Scully's face darkened and she felt so hurt at even the possibilities.

"John what did you do? This is not mine and there aren't exactly many other women around here that it could belong to!" Monica yelled and it caught Scully's attention.

The two women spotted each other, and figured out what had happened... they'd swapped their bras over. Monica and Scully looked back and the men in front of them, pissed as hell, and then stalked over to each other, taking back what was theirs and then storming back into their tents, the zippers on the tents zipping harshly, and then Mulder and John burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Both women yelled at the same time, but that just made them laugh even more.

Mulder walked over to John, "Damn that was funny! How in the hell did you come up with that?" John asked.

"Ah well... the things one comes up with at three in the morning," Mulder said.

"That was funny, Monica started on a rant about how it wasn't her size and then she thought that Scully and I had been fooling around..."

"Yeah, Scully thought something similar; she thought I had been fooling around with Monica in our tent... As if we'd have found the time, and that would be pretty hard to pull off without someone noticing either the noise or that half of us were missing," Mulder said, still grinning from ear to ear.

Mulder and John were so busy talking that they didn't notice when Monica and Scully came out of their tents and snuck around to the back of the food tent to talk.

"How the hell did they come up with that?" Monica asked, astounded that they not only came up with the idea, but actually followed through.

"More importantly who came up with it?" Scully said and Monica shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that I am getting them back for that," Monica said and both women were still fuming slightly.

"Oh most definitely... and I think I have an idea..." Scully said, trailing off and smiled cheekily and then whispered in Monica's ear, and a smile slowly crept up on her face.

"I like it, it's perfect, but I want to do something more..." Monica said and then whispered in Scully's ear and Scully also smiled.

"Let's do it," Scully said and the two women headed off into the jungle to find the river which lead to the water fall.

After about ten minutes of walking, Monica handed Scully the gun that she had previously had in the belt loop of her jeans, and they filled the water guns up, and then heard Mulder and John calling out to them.

"Gee they take their time realising that we aren't there don't they," Monica joked, and Scully smiled.

"Let's wait, I know Mulder wants to go swimming today, so let's wait for a bit," Scully said,

"Okay," Monica agreed and then they walked back to camp, going back to pretending to be angry at them.

"MONICA! DANA!" Mulder and John called. They appeared out from behind the food tent and John spotted them.

"Mulder!" John called and walked towards Monica and Scully who were standing cross armed, the water guns hidden under the back of their shirts and attached to through their belt loops on their jeans.

"Monica, Dana, where did you guys go? We got worried, we couldn't find you..." John said, giving Monica a hug, and Mulder came up beside him and hugged Scully.

"Dana, you gave me a scare, don't do that, you had us worried," He scolded, and Monica and Scully pulled away.

Mulder and John looked them weirdly and then at each other nervously, "Umm... breakfast?" John suggested and Monica and Scully turned around and headed into the food tent. But they zipped it up after them, and shut the two men out. Monica and Scully looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

They made themselves some cereal and then exited the tent and sat down together on one of the fallen tree trunks, eating in silence to keeping up the pretence that they were still angry.

Mulder and John didn't know what to do, they'd thought it was pretty funny, but obviously the women didn't think so.

"Well, that backfired," Mulder commented.

"Yeah, but what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"It was your idea!"

"And you agreed to it- what do you think we should do?"

"Apologise?" John guessed.

"Do they want us to apologise?"

"I don't know!" John said.

"Well, I guess we did invade their privacy by going through their stuff and I suppose this is personal to them..."Mulder suggested.

"I don't think that Scully minds so much that you went through her stuff, you've probably seen it already-"

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that, but that's a pretty big assumption," Mulder cut in.

"Well it seems a fair assumption, knowing that the two of you are getting married," John said.

"True, continue."

"I think that Monica is mad at me for going through her stuff... and I think they are both mad that we swapped their bras over..."John said.

"Why would Monica be mad at you? Aren't you two together?"

John look at him confused, "No, why would you think that?" John asked.

Mulder looked back him confused as well "Cos last night Monica said that you two were sleeping together,"

John looked even more confused, "What?"

"Yeah, you told Monica to take her jeans off and then a little bit later she said 'I'm sleeping with you'. We heard you last night and figured that you were together and there seemed to be a lot of movement coming from your tent and Monica moaned a few times..." Mulder trailed off.

"Mon and I aren't together,"

"Mon? Wow, you got it bad," Mulder said and quickly poured himself some rice bubbles and milk and then exited the tent, while John watched him, speechless.

When Mulder was gone John snapped out of his trance and made himself some breakfast and then joined the others around the fire pit. John noticed that Monica and Scully were seated separate from Mulder and so sat with him. The group ate in silence, occasionally locking eyes and then looking away again.

Monica and Scully finished together and got up to clean their dishes in a bucket of soapy water.

"Oh my god, who knew it would be so hard to sit still and be quiet!" Monica whispered.

"I know! It was so hard to sit there and not saying anything-or break out into laughter!" Scully whispered back, putting her dishes into the warm water and washing them with the little scrubbing brush as she talked.

"How long do you think we have till they are finished and come to clean their dishes?" Monica asked.

"Not long," Scully answered, "Your dishes?"

"Oh, thank you," Monica said, handing Scully her bowl and spoon, and then took Scully's wet dishes from her and dried them for her.

"We should hear them approaching soon," Scully said, handing Monica the remaining cutlery.

Monica quickly dried the last spoon and put it down on the little table as they heard Mulder and John approaching. Monica and Scully looked at each and smiled, pulling the water guns from behind their backs and readying themselves for when they came around the corner.

The unsuspecting duo walked around the corner to be faced with two women as they open fired, squirting them with water and laughing triumphantly when the men jumped at the cold water so suddenly being shot at them in cold streams.

Mulder and John instinctively covered their eyes from the water and then ran back around the corner. They looked at them selves and then each other.

"Oh very funny," John muttered as they both realised that the water attack was centrally located and very well aimed at their pants.

No sooner than the two had a moment to realise what was happening did Monica and Scully round the corner with larger water weapons and start spraying them all over with the cold water. Mulder and John ran around the other side of the tent and found the smaller guns that the women had used previously and picked them up before running off into to bush and loosing Monica and Scully. They made it back around to the food tent and dropped their dishes into the wash basin and then taking off to the creek and quickly filling up the smaller water pistols and then racing back to camp, sneaking up on the red head and brunette, taking them by surprise and squirting streams of water at their backs.

Girly squeals ran out as they jumped in fright and turned around, and it was on- water fight!

* * *

><p>Well, a bit of fluff before all the serious stuff happens.<p> 


	3. Pay Back Pranks & Something Sinister

Chapter 3: Pay Back Pranks

Authors Notes: DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! I have tried for something different, but please don't just give up when you_ think_ you know what's happening, if you finish the chapter I reckon (I hope anyway...) that you will on the edge of your seat! That's all I can say!

* * *

><p>The next morning John felt someone moving over his chest, and as he awakened more he realised that someone was lying on him and was kissing him awake.<p>

"Monica?" He mumbled, still half asleep and not wanting to fully wake up just yet.

"Yes?"

"Mmmm," John moaned as he felt her warm soft lips touch his own lightly, not needing to open his eyes to know who it was.

John put his arm around Monica, and ran his hands up her back, receiving a small moan against his lips. John pressed his lips harder against hers and kicked the sleeping off him as the kiss became a little more intense and he moved on top of Monica.

_Wow, Monica seems smaller underneath me…_ He thought as a leg wound its way around his. _Hang on… Monica has really long legs… this doesn't feel right… _John's eyes snapped open for the first time that morning to find a pair of electric blue eyes staring back.

"Oh my god, agent Scully!" he gasped, and rolled off her immediately, moving away from her and further back into the tent, "I'm –I ah- I… geez, where's Monica?" He finally asked after stumbling over himself.

"Monica isn't here right now."

"Agent Scully shouldn't you be with Mulder? In your tent?"

"Ah, out here it isn't Agent Scully, Agent Scully has handcuffs, and there really isn't anything to tie you to," She said and tried not to laugh as she crawled towards him, straddling his leg as John's eyes bugged while he stumbled over himself.

"Scully I- you- I mean- Mulder,"

"You know you're really cute when you trip over your self like that," Scully said, repeating what she had heard Monica once say to him. Having moved closer, she ran her hands over his bare chest.

John grabbed her hands, pulling them off his body. But Scully counter acted by leaning forward, and managing to kiss his shoulder before he flipped her onto her back, his knees pressing against the side of her hips to help keep her still and holding her hands above her head to keep them from wondering.

"I can't let you do this to Mulder."

"I'm not doing anything to Mulder, if anything, Monica's the one doing things to Mulder," Scully smirked and then wriggled out from under him and sat up, crossing her legs and sitting on Monica's sleeping bag.

John sat down shocked and confused.

But then it all made sense, he finally he understood. Scully wasn't interested in him, T_hank god! _He tought, and she wasn't out to cheat on Mulder. Monica wasn't out for Mulder, or for him to cheat on Scully- this was their pay back prank!

John looked back at Scully and she could barely contain her giggles, "That's… that's….." John shook his head, lost for words.

"Courageous? Gutsy? Different, smart or out there?" Scully offered and burst out laughing at John's look of utter shock.

Over in Mulder's tent, similar actions were happening and sounds could be heard.

Mulder rolled into the warm, feminine body and wrapped his arms around Monica, not realising it was her, lightly kissing around her face and neck and feeling her hum happily as he kissed her throat, and smiled. Mulder rolled on top of Monica, and he pulled her leg around his waist. Monica rubbed her foot against his butt as his lips bumped hers over and over again.

"Mulder…" She mumbled against his mouth.

_Her voice.. _

Mulder continued his attack on her lips as he threaded his fingers through her long hair, and stopped, his eyes opening wide. Slowly he lifted his head up, separating their lips, as he lay there, shocked still. Monica playfully tightened the leg she had around his waist and bumped her hips against his.

Mulder snapped out of his horrified state and jumped off Monica like he had been stung by a bee, and he moved into the far corner fast as lightning.

"M-Monica?" He asked, utterly stunned.

"Mhm, that's my name, but you can call me 'Mon' for short of you like, most people do." She said rising up to her knees and winking at him.

"Reyes, w-what did you do to Scully?" He stuttered as the sexy brunette crawled towards him and he couldn't help but notice that he could see down her shirt, after all he was a man. But he would never cheat on Scully… at least not on purpose.

Monica has seen where his eyes had briefly deviated to, and she smiled, "See something you like?" She teased as she stalked towards him on her hands and knees.

"I- uh, -ah-Scully-" Mulder stuttered again as she crawled up his chest.

"Isn't here right now," Monica said, looking down at him, and pushing him forcefully onto his back. But the second he was down he tried to push her off him, but had to resort to flipping her onto her back.

"Oh, so you want to be on top?" Monica teased, her hands reaching for him, but he very quickly got off her.

"No I want Scully," He said, standing up.

"Oh well, we've known that for years!" Monica exclaimed, getting up also.

Mulder stormed from the tent and Monica followed as he went over to her tent, from which a lot of laughing could be heard and Mulder angrily unzipped the tent and pulled the fabric back, looking oddly at John and Scully.

John saw Monica smiling behind Mulder, "Damn Monica… I never would have thought of that!"

Mulder looked between the three agents, and then it dawned on him what had really happened and he went back to his tent with out a word.

John and Scully calmed down and Scully got up, exiting the tent and high fiving Monica on the way out. Monica entered her tent as John pulled a shirt on.

"That is genius, and gutsy Monica, I never would have thought that you would do that." Monica smiled and the two faced away from each other as the changed, "But you know, I'm gonna get you back for that," He teased as he left the tent so Monica could change.

"Oh really? I look forward to that," Monica teased back as she zipped up the tent and then changed into her swim ware.

Monica exited the tent with her towel a few minutes later and spoke with Scully while they waited for Mulder and John who returned a little while later.

Mulder went up to Scully, his hands on her hips, he kissed her once and then moved to kiss her neck.

Monica stepped away from the couple and she and John pretended not to notice the two out of respect.

"MmmMulder not now, not when we have company," Scully said, but not before kissing him back.

"You're right, we wouldn't want to scare them off the X Files now would we," Mulder replied.

Monica turned to see what John was doing and she found him staring intently at her. She blushed lightly with the intensity of his gaze.

Mulder, with his arm around Scully's shoulders, joined Monica and John and they headed to the waterfall.

When they got to the waters edge Scully put her hand on Mulders' bare back and he looked down at her, his usual smile played on his face while Scully gave an unusually mischievous smirk. But before Mulder could ask her about it, Scully started laughing and pushed him into the water, laughing even harder after she had done so.

Monica and John each raised an eyebrow and then John looked over at Monica, a curious and thoughtful look on his face, "What?" She asked as she tried to decipher the look he gave her, "Oh no," She said, figuring out what was going through his mind "No, no no no no no nooooooo, don't even think about it!" Monica laughed and looked over at Mulder and Scully. Mulder had swum to the pools edge and was offering his hand to Scully.

"Nuh uh, I'm smarter than that Mulder, and I know that not only are you capable of pulling me in, but your capable of pulling yourself out!" Scully said, not falling for the trick.

"Party Pooper," He said and pulled himself out of the water and then, dripping wet, he hugged Scully.

"Ah!" Scully let out a surprised shriek as Mulder's wet body attached to hers.

"Hold your breath Scully," He teasingly warned.

"Oh no no no no no no no no No!" Scully chanted and then shrieked when Mulder pulled her into the water with him.

They resurfaced and Scully moved her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears before going to swim ashore, but Mulder wrapped an arm around her waist and easily pulled her back to him, "Oh no you don't," He teased, "Come back here," He said and dunked her under the water.

_Should of seen that one coming. _Scully thought as she was driven under the water.

An idea sparked in her mind and instead of resurfacing like Mulder would have expected her to, she dived down deeper and when she looked up she could tell that Mulder was starting to panic. Scully grabbed Mulder's ankle and saw his head whip around to try and look at her, though he couldn't see her through the water. Scully pulled on his leg and pulled him under. She pulled him till he was level with her.

Mulder met Scully under the water and kissed her carefully, holding her to him as their bodies naturally floated to the surface in just in time. They gasped for breath, but were both smiling widely, both happily and helplessly in love with each other.

John looked at Monica who was now lying on her towel on the grass with her eyes closed. He smiled and took a chance, quickly scooping Monica up in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder before she could get away from him.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing!" Monica squealed as John suddenly lifted her, and carried her on his shoulder over to the waters edge, "No no no no no no nooooo" Monica said, though she was laughing and clinging to his bare back.

John went to toss her into the water but as he did, she was lucky in grabbing onto his arm and pulling him in as well.

They were grateful that they had landed in water and not on land because if they had, John would have fallen on top of Monica. As it was, in the water, as Monica was returning to the surface, she and John bumped into each other, hands sliding over wet bodies, for a second they were not sure what they had encountered, but they quickly found out and tried to get the surface faster.

John broke the surface first and then pulled Monica up, she surfaced right in front of him, their legs accidently clashed as they treaded water to keep afloat. Monica realised that she had her hands on his shoulders and that his hands were on her hips, she blushed lightly but neither moved. Their movements slowed and they stared at each other. John pulled Monica closer so that their bodies were touching lightly as they moved. Monica's lips parted as if to speak, but she didn't say anything. She drew closer to him, her eyes on his lips. John saw her gaze drop and then he let his drop. His thoughts were all about her, and her thoughts were all on him. They were entranced in the moment.

Mulder and Scully weren't watching what the two were doing or were they were going, and so when Mulder picked Scully up and tossed her back into the water, she landed almost on top of Monica and John, breaking the moment, the two let go of each other and Scully turned to the two, unaware of what had almost transpired.

"Sorry," She said and tucked her wet hair behind her ears, "But it's all Mulder's fault," Scully said and laughing at the game that had developed between Mulder and her.

John wanted to try again with Monica while he still felt like he had the courage to through with finally kissing her after all the times he's imagined it. He gently held her arm and she looked at him. He pulled her closer to him, but Monica stopped and shivered, although it wasn't because the water was cold, quite the opposite, the water was warm. Monica looked around them and unconsciously shivered again and John saw it.

"Hey Mon, you okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" she asked, looking back at him, "Oh, yeah, it's just a bit cold in here," She lied.

"Monica... come on, the waters warm, how can you be cold?"

"I'm Mexican, I'm used to a warmer climate," She covered.

"Come on, you have lived in New Orleans and D.C for years now, just keep moving and you'll get warm!" he said, and swam a little closer to her.

"You know what, um, I'm not feeling too well so I'm going to head back to camp," She said and got out of the water, wrapping her towel around herself and walking off in the direction of camp. Had she looked back, she would have seen the sadness that came from John.

Mulder and Scully swum about, messing about and playing while John moved out of the water and lay down on his towel.

The trio were unaware of the disaster that was about to unfold.

Monica walked back to camp and dried herself off and changed into dry clothes, kneeling beside her make shift bed she groaned as the pain in her stomach that she had felt the previous few days, increased. She gripped her stomach, and leaned over so that her head was resting on the edge of her sleeping bag.

The feeling and the pain she had been getting was increasing in strength, Monica shut her eyes tightly. Never before had she felt such an evil presence that was making her feel so physically sick.

Suddenly she heard a noise and opening her eyes, she lifted her head off the floor and saw a shadow moving towards the tent.

"John? John is that you?" She called, and began looking for her gun as she tried to push the pain aside. Her movements became more frantic as each second passed and she didn't find her weapon. Accidently, she knocked her pillow and found her gun, and quickly removed it from its holster, taking the safety off.

Looking back at the tent door, it was being unzipped. Her breathing was fast, but her heart beat was faster.

"Who are you?" Monica called, seeing part of someone's black clothing that was most certainly neither John nor Mulders, and most definitely not Scully's.

The tent flap was moved aside and Monica stood up despite the increasing pain in her abdomen. The man was tall, well built, and fairly good looking, he was covered in black clothing and what little skin was visible was covered in black swirling patters. The man's eyes where completely black, an empty void. People say that the eyes are windows into the soul, and if Monica were to take on that saying, she would have said that this person had no soul.

Monica raised her gun with one arm, the other aroaund her aching middle, as he made to step inside her tent and she opened fired, one, two, three shots into his chest, but it didn't kill him and he stepped into the tent, "Stay away from me!" Monica cried out then her jaw slackened as black blood poured out of the man's body from where she had shot him. Adrenalin shot through her veins as he grabbed her arm.

"No!" Monica yelled and tried to pull away from him but he was too strong, he held her shoulders and she was enveloped in cold and despair that leeked from the hands that held her, the cold seeping into her heart, freezing her blood vessels and immobalising her.

"Look into my eyes," His deep, dark, mysterious voice said, and Monica didn't know what drove her to obey, but she did and was captivated by them, and not in a normal way, she felt trapped, and she could have sworn that there was an image moving. His eyes seemed to hold her there and render her unable to move. She had become trapped in those large, black soulless sockets and he took her weapon from her with no resistance now that she was paralysed by his gaze and touch. He didn't touch her, he didn't hit her, he just let her go and her eyes lids dropped as her body fell just as her gun had done.

Monica dropped to the ground and the man picked up her limp body and her head fell back as he looked at her face, "Oh yes... you'll do just perfectly," he said and smirked as he left the camp, and headed for his own.

* * *

><p>Was that what you were expecting? Let me know! Please! I'm getting to the good stuff now! Please don't insult me by not reviewing!<p> 


	4. Angel Of Death Named Loki

A/N: Thank you Evalone! For being my lone reviewer to premote a reason to continue by showing an interest! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Scully, Mulder and John heard three bangs and looked at each other confused.<p>

"What was that?" Scully asked loud enough for John to hear her from the shore.

"I dunno, but I got a bad feeling' about this, let's get back to the campsite and check on Monica," John said, pulling himself up as Mulder and Scully got out of the water and then the trio made the 15 minute trek back to camp.

"Monica!" John called out as their tents came into view. Receiving no response John called out again, and walked over to his tent and saw that it was unzipped. He stopped when he got to the door and found the tent to be empty, with Monica's weapon on the floor.

John walked in and picked up the gun, noticing that the safety switch was off and the barrel smelt like gunshot residue. John checked the magazine, Monica fired three shots... He thought and then slammed the magazine back in place angrily.

"John? What did you find?" Scully asked, standing at the door of the tent in a towel.

"Monica's gun... it's been fired recently... three shots." He said, looking up at her and then standing up, "The three noises that we heard, that was Monica fighting for her life,"

"Hey John, what's that mark on the floor?" Mulder asked, coming up beside Scully and moving her off in the direction of the tent, urging her change before she caught a cold.

"I dunno, but it's soaked right through the floor of the tent," John said, looking down at the stain.

"I'm just glad that it isn't red," Mulder said and John raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Because if it were red it would be Monica's blood," Mulder said.

"I dunno what's going on here... but I don't like it," John said and then Mulder left and went into his tent.

XXXXX

Monica woke up to her arms being pulled behind her back and tied together. She groaned and lifted her head, finding herself kneeling in some sort of cave.

"What did you do to me?" Monica mumbled and looked up to find herself staring into the same soulless, emotionless and heart less sockets that had abducted her from her camp site.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?"

"I am Loki, the Angel of Death. I am God's killer," He said and he sensed her slight fear, "I am the devils soul, or Satan if you prefer, and I reside in this human body," the 'devil' said and Monica's confusion only deepened.

"The devil? I have worked many cases on supposed satanic rituals and ritualistic crimes, but this is the first where I get to see a claim of it firsthand..."

"I did not say I was the devil, I said I was the devils soul," He knew that she didn't believe him, even though he had already shown her an example of his power, so saying nothing he stepped towards her and came down to her level and made her stare into the deep endless holes that used to be eyes; Monica's eyes glowed a light blue as her body went rigid and she stared into the powerful eyes.

Thousands of images and sounds invaded Monica's mind. Images of people being killed, tortured, burned, and murdered and the sounds of people screaming, pleading for mercy and begging for their lives, or their children's lives.

Monica wanted to look away but she couldn't, she tried but he had a mental hold on her and he forced her to watch as he tortured her with the more personal images of Luke's dead body out in the field and then the images of him being killed and his body dumped. Then images of John in a coma in the hospital and Monica shutting off his life support flashed before her mind.

Monica's eyes watered over, the light from her eyes shot forth in a wide circle, blasting from her retinas and she broke the mental onslaught, looking away and breathing heavily from the mental battle for control, and the struggle to break his hold on her mind. It had exhausted her, the effort required to break his hold on her was more than she was able to handle, and she was not trained against such attacks and so was vulnerable to them.

"Now do you believe?" He asked pointlessly, already knowing the answer.

Monica shook her head and she refused to believe, but the overwhelming sense of evil could not be mistaken. She was glad she wasn't standing because she didn't think that she would be capable of it at the moment with how sick she felt- her extrasensory gift being thrown on an overload.

When Monica didn't answer he grabbed her face and forced her to stare into his eyes once more.

"You've always wondered what happened to your mother," He sneered cryptically.

Monica could see a woman who looked just like her that was tied to a chair and a gang looking man came up behind her, with a knife to her throat. She pleaded for her life, and for the life of her daughter, he said he would give her a choice, her life, or her daughter's. She chose for him to take her life and he pulled the back of her chair, walking off a young high pitch scream filled the room as her mothers screams of pain and mercy were heard by her child and later by her husband. The screams continued and Monica could see all the ways that they tormented and tortured her mother.

Monica remembered the small scar that she had on her leg that had now healed but she'd had all through her childhood... Her 'parent's had never giving her a straight answer, now she knew where it had come from.

Monica forcefully closed her eyes and broke his hold his hold on here again, or so she thought until the image of the man's big dark abysses for eyes appeared amidst a blazing inferno of the house she never knew her life started in, and her eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"You are strong, you have a great mental strength that many do not possess, and you have a strong gift that is even rarer to find and through that you are very strong mentally... Tell me, now do you believe?" he asked, standing up and looking down at Monica.

"Yes," She said quietly, looking at the floor, feeling as if hell itself was crawling into her.

"Good, because you will be the next human devil," he said and Monica's head snapped up to look at him, the shock evident on her face as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"This human's dead, I have taken up residence in his body, but I want someone stronger, mentally stronger, I believe you have what it takes… and I can make you physically stronger," He said, his head gave the motion of elevator eyes.

"Not interested," Monica said flatly, and tried to get up as he took a step towards her. It was quiet a struggle with the pain in her abdomen and head, but she pushed through it and stood up, backing away in time with him advancing. He reached out for her and Monica pulled away but gasped as her back made contact with the uneven wall, and his hand closed around her throat.

"NO! Let me go!" She cried, and he squeezed her throat and lifted her up and off the ground a few feet into the air and she started to choke.

"What-what are doing?" She gasped.

"I'm killing you so that I can take over your body," He said and Monica kicked out at him, and struggled to breathe and escape at the same time, she hit him squarely in the chest but to no affect.

"Now that wasn't very nice, it's a lot harder to take over your body when your souls still resides in it... but I guess we can have a little fun and I can take over both your soul and your body... that would make a nice change... and I suppose we could have a bit of fun before we take over humanity," He said, mostly to himself, not caring that Monica had stopped struggling and her eyes were closing as she was blacking out from lack of oxygen.

He let go of her neck, and Monica fell to the ground, and hitting her head on the floor pushed her body too far and she fell unconscious.

XXXXX

"Alright, so here's what we're going to do, we are going to spilt up and search the island for Monica. If either of you find anything, we can use these long distance UHF radios," John said, handing one to each of them.

"Wow, you came prepared," Scully commented.

"I'm a marine, I'm trained to be prepared... and to never leave a man-or a woman, behind," John said defiantly.

"Hey, no one said anything about leaving Monica behind, she's one of us and we take care of each other," Scully said, gently putting a hand on his arm, which Mulder eyed with jealousy well hidden.

"We'll be on channel fifteen," John said, and Scully removed her hand.

"Why 15?" She asked.

"Because the forties are the truckers channels, and the thirties are couriers, teens and twenties are four wheel drivers, and numbers less than ten are emergency channels, oh and channels forty to eighty aren't legally in use yet. " John said, "So fifteen because I don't think that there will be any four wheelers around here, and Monica was born on the fifteenth," John said and Scully nodded.

"Mulder, you seem to know your way around the island, you and Scully search around the cliffs and the eastern side of the island and I will check the western side, including the water fall, the cove and the beaches," John said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Good luck," He said and then they split and went their different ways in search of Monica.

XXXXX

Monica regained consciousness and her eyes flew open and she found her hands were untied and she was alone, and she didn't feel any different. Monica got up and then spotted the note on the floor; she bent down and picked it up.

'How about we play a game of forty-forty? I'm sure that you remember the child's game that you used to play when you were a kid? The one where one person was 'it' and they had to count to forty, while everyone runs to hide and when the 'it' child finishes counting the children have to try and make back to the base without getting caught... well, I'm putting a bit of a spin onto this game. I'm giving you forty minutes for you to navigate your way back to your campsite, if you make back, your safe... at least... until round two... but if you don't make it back, then I win and you're mine... your time started when you woke up, time to get running...' Instead of a signature, a drop of black blood was left on the bottom of note, as if it were ever in doubt that it was from the Angel of Death.

Oh, my, god... this is all just a game to him! Monica thought, and she was right, to him it was just a game, but to Monica, it was very real, it was a matter of life and death that she got back her camp, and got off the island.

Monica checked her watch for the time and then ran for the only way out of the room she was in.

* * *

><p>Hmmm... I'm not sure about this chapter...<p>

Ta-da! Another chapter completed! How about a review for putting in the effort to provide you readers with something to read? - to appreicate that the writters take time out of thier lives to post on this site? And I don't just mean me or my stories, I mean allllll the writers on a world wide scale. Review to show them you care!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: lot of MSR in this one! ;)

* * *

><p>Monica tucked the note into her pocket and ran through the winding passage and made it outside, and then almost fell off the edge of a cliff.<p>

"The cliffs," Monica said to herself. _'Mulder told us about them on our way over here, but how do I get back to camp from here?_' Monica wondered and then started making her way towards the right and down the sloping cliffs edge to get to the beach, her aim to find the river and follow it to the water fall, and then she knew her way back to camp from there.

She looked at her watch, _'Half an hour...'_

XXXXX

John stood on the sandy beach, looking across the vast blue ocean and across the sand. He hadn't found any sign of Monica and he was already worrying about her. He sighed a defeated sigh and then headed back the way he come, hoping beyond hope for a sign or a clue as to where Monica might be.

XXXXX

Monica had followed the cliffs edge and had made it down to the beach safely. She checked her watch again, _'20 minutes left...'_ It had been quiet a hike getting off the cliffs and back down to sea level. Monica looked around her surroundings, but didn't recognise it so she decided to cut through the jungle.

XXXXX

Mulder and Scully were climbing up the steeper side of the cliffs in their search of Monica. They had made it to the top of the cliffs and Scully leaned forward, her hands on her knees, dropping her head, her hair falling forward.

"I think we should head back now Scully..." Mulder said, looking at out at everything that wasn't Monica.

Scully looked up at him, and nodded, straightening up and then stepped next to him, preparing to head back to camp heavy hearted.

"At the risk of sounding like Monica... I have the feeling that we are close to her... but just out of reach..." Scully said, and Mulder looked at her and smiled.

"You do sound like Reyes," Mulder said, and Scully's eyes watered slightly so Mulder pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

Suddenly, Scully pulled back sharlpy, "What is it?" Mulder asked.

"Tracks… Look at the ground here, there are indentations, but they are too big to be Monica's…" Scully said, crouching down and studying the ground.

"So we aren't alone on this island after all…"

Scully looked at the tracks, and followed them higher up the steep, rocky hillside. Mulder followed her without question, staying a few steps behind her, happily enjoying the view, and watching as Scully's hips swayed side to side as she walked. Mulder became so focused on her behind that he just about crashed into her when she stopped suddenly.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, and Scully just smiled, she knew where his attention had been focused.

"What are you smiling at?" He teased.

"You." She said as her smile widening.

"Me, what did I do?"

"Couldn't stop staring at my ass." She said, and started laughing and Mulder pinkened a bit.

"How did you know? I was behind you!"

"I have eyes on the back of my head." Was her response.

"No you don't, I have seen and felt the back of your head, if there were eyes there I would have scratched them out by now." Mulder joked.

"I can feel it when your eyes are on me, and it doesn't take a genius- or a profiler to guess where you're going to be looking." Scully said pointedly but with a teasing tone.

"Mm, busted, but in my defence, I must say that you have a very sexy looking ass in those jeans," He said and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers as his hands ran up her jeans settling on her butt and pulling her even closer, and recieving a moan against his lips before she pulled away enough to speak.

"Mulder, we can't finish this, so we shouldn't start. Plus John needs us to focus and Monica could be in trouble." Scully said, and put her hand on his cheek, and then stood on a higher rock and whispered in his ear, "But I do wish you would continue… do you think Monica and John would mind if we made a bit of noise this evening?" Scully teased, and Mulder went bug eyed at the thought, and then kissed her again.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." He teased and Scully kissed him back, taking his hand and then pulling him back to the rocky wall and pressing him up against it, whilst devouring his lips and pressing their bodies together.

Mulder kissed down Scully's neck, and her head tipped back as she moaned her approval. Mulder smiled at the reactions he evoked from Scully, and he opened his eyes, and looking at the ground, he suddenly stopped.

Scully pulled her head up,"Mulder?" She asked.

Mulder moved out from her arms, and knelt down to look more closely at the markings on the ground,"Scully, look, ther's more footprints and again they're too big to be Monica's but this time there is only half a foot print here, the rest would have to be on the other side of this rock…" Mulder said and stood up trying to push a few of the rocks, but they wouldn't budge, "Scully, help me!" Mulder said, straining to move the rocks.

Scully stood next to him and pushed against the rocks, but they wouldn't move, "Mulder, it's no use, if Monica is in there, we can't get her out…" Scully said, and Mulder nodded his head, the fustration was clear to Scully.

Scully kissed away his anger, knowing he was annoyed that he thought he knew where Monica might be, but not being able to help, "Mulder we don't even know if she's in there, and who knows how old these footprints might be," She tried to comfort him, and he simply nodded, and then started walking back they way they had came.

XXXXX

Monica was lost, she had no idea where she was, or how to get to the water fall. She hadn't even found the creek and she was very aware of time ticking away. Checking her watch she found she only had five minutes...

_Damn it... he could find me anytime from now really..._ Monica thought and looked around for any signs of the creek, and listened out for the sound of running water._ Damn it! I will never get back in time!_

"John!" She yelled out. _Maybe if I can't find camp, maybe they can find me, _"Mulder!" She yelled out again, still running, although her pace was slowing from the exhaustion of running for the last thirty minutes or so. _They have to have noticed that I'm missing by now! _"Dana!" Monica yelled out yet again as loudly as she could. _They have to be looking for me..._

Monica came into a clearing and she had to stop, she couldn't keep running, she had to stop. _So tired... but, have to get back..._ Her breathing was rapid from the running and because she knew she was running out of time. She tried to make the adrenalin work for her as she sprinted through the trees as best she could.

_Two minutes!_ That familiar voice in her head screamed at her as she glanced at her watch.

Monica found a river, but it didn't make her relax, it made her more determined.

_I have to be close._ She thought as she jumped across the small creek and then sprinted along beside it, in the opposite direction to which the water was flowing, hoping to find the waterfall, even though she knew it was a fifteen minute walk, or a seven or so minute run from the falls to the campsite and she didn't have nearly enough time.

Glancing at her watch again she knew she had less than a minute a left. _Damn... I'm out of time... that's it... I lost the game..._

Monica had made it to the 'fall but she didn't stop running; she wanted to make it back before he found her, though she knew her chances were slim at best.

"JOOHHN!" She yelled as loudly as she could.

"Monica!" She heard, and stopped when she heard his voice from somewhere behind her. She turned around and spotted him on the other side of the waterfall.

"John! John, we have to get back to camp, and we have to get out of here!" She yelled as he found a smaller section of river, and hoped across the rocks and then ran towards Monica.

Monica ran at John and when she reached him she threw her arms around him and immediatley the pressure on her heart lessoned.

John put a hand on the back of her neck, and the other on her shoulder and her forced her off him, moving his hand from her neck to her throat.

"John what-" Monica started and then stopped and tensed again as she looked into what were meant to be Johns compassionate blue eyes but found only the black voids.

Monica gasped as he lifted her off the ground again, "I should have warned you, you can run, but you can't hide from me," He said.

"No, not again," She gasped, trying to pry his hands from her throat as he was crushing her windpipe, "You killed him" She whispered, her eyes watering over,"You killed John?" She gasped.

"Yesss..." He hissed and dropped her again and she fell on her back.

_God, what is with him? Does he enjoy almost killing people?_ Monica wondered as she rubbed her throat and drew in deep breathes of air to try and fill her lungs, but it didn't seem like she could enough oxygen to satisfy her lungs in one breath.

Loki left John's body in a puff of black smoke, and his body crumpled to the ground beside Monica.

She got up onto her knees and turned his body over, opening his eyes to see the familiar blue. Monica's eyes watered over and the tears spilled down her cheeks as she knelt there in a grief induced state of paralysation.

_This can't be happening.._

A low growl was heard across the clearing and Monica looked up and saw a tiger with the same black holes for eyes, stalking towards her. Monica stood up and backed away slowly, and the tiger charged at her, Monica knew that she had nowhere to run, she ducked and covered her head with her arms, expecting to be torn to shreds as it devoured her, but no such thing happened, the tiger leapt at her and she screamed, but in a puff of thick black smoke it disappeared just a second before it lay even one of its claws on her.

Monica stood up again, her heart pounding and her body shaking slightly as a screech sounded from high above her. Her head whipped around to see a wedge tail eagle hurtling towards earth, diving straight for Monica. She ran for the cover of the trees and the big bird of prey had to deviate from its prey to fly high into the sky again.

Monica searched for the bird, but she couldn't see it through the canopy of the jungle. _Perhaps I lost him..._ Monica hoped and started walking when the sound of a rattle snake behind her stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and saw the biggest snake she had ever seen, and there are a quiet a few snakes around Mexico. The snake sent out its infamous rattle warning and Monica backed back towards the clearing again and the snake followed her.

"Oh God..." She whispered.

"No... God won't save you..." The snake hissed.

_Oh great... a talking snake... and you thought you were crazy for having a mental conversation with yourself, try explaining a talking snake to Skinner..._Monica thought and then against her better judgement, she turned and ran back out into the clearing.

A red devil appeared in front of her and she screamed in fright and then the devil vanished into black smoke and reappeared behind her with a hand over her mouth.

"I don't understand why you humans always depict me as red and holding a pitch fork with horns and a tail with a spike... I prefer black... or orange... I like orange, it reminds me of fire... now, there's another thing... why do you humans insist that I live in a fiery pit call 'Hell'... Just being stuck here on earth with you humans is hell enough... But what exactly is hell? Hell is the cry of pain, hell is the begging for mercy then denied, Hell is betrayal, Hell is all evil and sin," He put his hand on her chest above her heart, "Hell is where the heart is." He said and as he touched her, her skin turned cold and it seeped through her skin and into her heart. "If God hears all the prayers, then who hears all the curses? The lies and cries of mortal anguish?... But enough chit chat and fun and games, I need to take over your body and deliver you to Him, He will be pleased with you and maybe He will take me back."

"Him?" Monica asked but he and disappeared into a chilling black storm that surrounded Monica, a black oily substance floating around in the middle of it where Loki's soul lay.

Monica looked back over at John's body, but it wasn't his, it was the body the devils soul had previously resided in.

_What the hell?_ She thought.

'_Now you're getting the idea_,' a voice in her head said and Monica was lifted off the ground as she tried to figure out the Dark Angels trickery and visual deception. But it was soon forgotten as the darkness came nearer to her and stabbed at her heart, slithering into her skin and exposing her to all the hurt, anguish, hate, jealousy and revenge of the world. It swamped, overwhelemed and killed her heart of all the happiness, joy and love she used to feel.

Monica screamed as the cold of despair and the heat of hatred froze and burned her at the same time, as it penetrated her very core and slithered into her body with the sharpness of a sword and the speed of a bullet. It tore through her at a thousand angles and ripped her soul into a million shards of glass.

She screamed. She screamed so loudly that everyone on the island heard her high pitched cry of agony.

* * *

><p>Well, I shall leave it there for now... I haven't been able to think of a good chapter name, any one got any ideas?<p>

I didn't realise I screwed this chapter up the first time I posted it... Is anyone still reading? Cos a review would be wonderfull (Many thanks to the two people who HAVE reviewed!). I'm begining to wonder if I should bother with this story, as much as I love it, it seems that only two people are interested in it - is that correct?


	6. Possesed

Chapter 6 - Possessed

AN: Any relation between my story and real life or another story is purely coincidental!  
>AN2: I know I haven't updated in ages, but between having the internet down for ages and being too bored to update... I just haven't updated!<p>

* * *

><p>John had heard Monica's screams and ran out into the open field, and saw the black vortex that Monica was trapped in.<p>

The dark soul invaded Monica's body, as she was lifted higher into the sky, above the tree tops and into the dark misty wind. Monica's high pitched scream filled the air and John thought that he could nearly feel her near supersonic screams come at him in waves as her back split open in two places, blood pouring out, as something forced its way out of her spine, and grew, large and black, and eventutaed to form the shape of wings.

Monica felt the darkness crawl into her body and invade her, taking her over and making Monica his.

Feelings of dark hatred, boiling anger, scorching revenge and immense power filled her as she was changed from her human self to this dark and evil spirit.

Monica stopped screaming out in pain suddenly and sharply as she no longer felt pain, the transformation complete, Monica fell back to earth.

John ran to her, shocked and extremely worried. The wings weren't the only physical change that occurred. Monica's eyes were closed, her hair was as dark as the night sky with no moon and now stopped halfway down her back, her skin seemed a darker tone and her face sharper, her lips had turned black, and around her eyes as well. Thin black swirls wound there way around Monica's arms and legs and her clothes had changed too; she now wore a short and rather revealing black halter top that was way too small for her, and stoped halfway down her ribcage, a short black skirt barely covered her lower half, a thin silvery pattern woven through it. Black, slightly transparent wings came out of her back, and John could see the veins in them. They looked so fragile, but where actually very strong.

"No no no no no no no no…" John whispered over and over again, as he knelt down next to what used to be the woman he had fallen in love with, he gently ran a few fingers through her pitch black hair and Monica's eyes snapped open suddenly, giving John a fright.

Monica's hand lashed out and grabbed his throat and she stood up, lifting John off the ground. John looked into Monica's eyes, surprised that soft brown he was used to seeing was now completely black, a hunger, an emptiness, and a predatory look, surging with power in her eyes. Her body stiffened and her lips peeled apart in a wide smile, her teeth, subtly sharpened into a row of razor edged points, glistened.

"Monica…" John gasped, his hands trying to pry hers off as she crushed his neck.

Monica stared at him, nothing of what she used to be, she did not recognize John as the man she had secretly fallen in love with, and she felt no longer felt love for him, she only felt drunk on the evil power that she now possessed. She tossed him to the side and flew up from the ground and spun around a few times, getting a feel for her new power and enjoying the feeling of it, and the sense of a being a higher being in life. Monica laughed, she laughed at John who thought he could stop her, she laughed at the bureau for thinking they could stop the truth, she laughed at the power she possessed against the human race, and she laughed cos she felt like it.

A dark chilling wind picked up and John looked up at Monica laughing down at him. And then as suddenly as Monica had flown into the air, she flew off, her black wings beating so fast that you could hardly see them as she flew above the trees and above the island and the sound of Monica's laughter died out as she flew away.

John stood there in the clearing and watched as the dark sky cleared as Monica left, taking the darkness with her.

XXXXX

When John got back to the camp he found Mulder and Scully lying on the ground panting heavily. They sat up when they heard John approaching.

"There's no sign of Monica on the south side of the island or down near the cove, did you find any sign of her?" Scully asked.

"We're too late, I found her in the clearing near the forest on the western side, but she was definitely not herself." John said.

The profiler in Mulder kicked in when he heard what John was saying, and he critically studied Doggett as he paced the camp site. He's stressed, freaked out, worried, anxious, annoyed and angry… and possibly feeling hurt...

As Mulder profiled John, he thought about a story he heard about the island they were on.

"What happened?" Scully asked.

"A cold wind picked up while I was in the forest and I came to the clearing in which I saw Monica. She was in the air, a dark swirling wind or something was surrounding her, I heard her scream, I'm surprised you guys didn't hear it… but suddenly the wind died off and Monica fell, I ran to her, but she had changed, her eyes were completely black, along with her hair, her nails, and her skin was darker, her clothes were different, and there were these odd patterns all over her skin."

"You know, there's this myth that this island is home to a dark soul, the devils soul or the Angel of Death, and that it -"

"Mulder! You are NOT going to tell me that this island we are stuck on is haunted are you? Because we came out here to get away from the X Files for a while…"Scully said, half glaring half frightened.

"Um, I might have forgotten to mention that there are myths to this island to the few that know about it..."

"Mulder!... Alright, well now that we are here and stuck in this predicament what's this myth and how does it relate to Monica?" Scully asked.

"The myth of the Devils Kiss; It is said that there is an evil soul that resides here and it looks for the 'perfect human being' to be its host. The soul is said to be that of the Devils soul and when it takes over the human's body it will take up residence in the persons soul and use the person to act out and do the things that it can't do on its own. His ultimate goal, is to bring all the other underworld souls back to earth and then possess all earths people and ultimately take over humanity and destroy earth." Mulder explained, "And the other myth is that the Angel of Death is trying to get back into heaven, but requires a specially strengthened and gifted soul to do so."

"What is this so called 'Devils soul' wanting in a 'perfect' human?" Scully asked.

"Well, the person can be male or female, but female seems to be preferred, and as is the case with other possessions there is usually something about the person that is unique or special that makes them different."

"Different how?" John asked.

"Well, Monica says that she believes there are energies in the universe and that she is sensitive to them. I believe her, because these feelings that she has had have helped on cases before and even saved our lives on occasion... So that could be one reason why he might have gone after Monica," Mulder said.

"Okay so Monica has been possessed by Angel of Death, Gods very own killer, and is no longer human. How can we get Monica back to normal?" John asked.

"Well, she feels powerful and above everyone else. Monica thinks that she's in control of everything, and she is, but she also feels anger, hatred and rage. In order to get the Monica Reyes that we know back, we need to make her feel more human emotions, pain, suffering, or love, love is a much stronger emotion than hate because hate can evaporate but love lasts forever, but we need to make her feel more human to counteract the soul that has taken over her body," Mulder said.

"So we need to make her feel so much love, or so much pain that is overrides this soul that's holding her soul captive?" Scully asked, and Mulder nodded, "And how do you propose that we do that? You can't make someone feel something." Scully said.

"No, we can't, but we can alter things around her that would change her emotions," Mulder said.

"So what your saying is, that we need to do something that will, ultimately, hurt Monica?" John asked.

"Yes, but I don't mean physical pain, because this soul that is controlling Monica seems to be using her body to act out what it couldn't before, it's using her as a host but it also seems to want to make her suffer at the same time, so causing physical harm isn't going to help anyone but the Angel of Death." Mulder said.

"So how do you plan on making her feel more human emotions?" Scully asked.

"Well, first we need to make her human again."

"How do we do that?" John asked.

"We have to cut off her wings." Mulder said.

John scoffed, "And how do you think that any of us are going to be able to get close enough to be able to that?"

"With team work." Scully said.

"Alright, what's the plan?" John asked.

"Two of us need to hold her down while the other cuts the wings off, it will need to be done quickly and without hesitation as we won't be able to hold her for long," Mulder said.

"If you two can hold her I can cut the wings," John said.

"John, are you sure you want to do that? I mean do you think you can do it?"

"If you two can hold her, yeah I can do it, I want to... that sounds really bad but I wouldn't feel right if it were someone else..." John said.

"Okay..." Scully said and pulled out a sheathed knife, and handed it to him.

* * *

><p>Once again I shall finish there and await a reaction from you. ;)<p> 


	7. Search and Destroy

Chapter 7 Search and Destroy

* * *

><p>Mulder Scully and John had found Monica flying the skies and had lured her down to the ground. After a long struggle, Mulder and Scully were able to restrain Monica.<p>

Scully and Mulder held both of Monica's arms, as she thrashed and yelled but to no effect. John held the knife and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be holding a knife to Monica Reyes back with the intention of stabbing her.

"Any time today John!" Scully called, trying her hardest to hold Monica still, but she was loosing the battle- as was Mulder.

John put his hand on the smooth surface of the edge of Monica's wing and he pressed the knife into it as hard as he could. The knife sank in deeply and black blood spurted out from her wings and ran down her back. John sawed through the wing, and it fell to the ground as his eyes watered up a little bit at the sight of her blood –black as it was, it ran down her skin or dripped off the small stump that remained from where the wing attached to her back.

Monica stopped thrashing and screamed out in pain as she felt the knife cut through her other wing, the real Monica being let to have control over her body only so that she could feel the horrible pain being caused to her by the secret love of her life... Making Monica more human, but not enough to rid the devils soul from her body.

Monica's scream cut Johns' heart like the knife he was holding was being stabbed through is heart instead of Monica's wing. He dropped the knife, having fully and successfully managing to cut Monica's wings off.

"Monica... I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear quietly and Monica started pulling and straining to free herself again, with a renewed strength from the pain, and Mulder and Scully couldn't hold her as Loki gave her a strength that for a normal human being of her build wouldn't have had and she broke free and started running on foot, faster than any Olympic runner, she took off for the forest in the direction of the cliffs and the water fall.

Mulder and Scully looked at John, who was staring at the blood on the ground that had come from Monica's wings. Then he looked at his hands and saw all of the blood covering them-Monica's blood, and it tore at his heart as it turned back to the normal red that it should be. Mulder picked up the knife and Scully put her hand on his arm.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, and John looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He lied and walked off in the opposite direction that Monica had, heading for their camp site.

"He's lying, you can see it in his face, he's hurting for Monica," Mulder said.

"You don't need a degree in psychology to see that Mulder, of course he's hurting for her, he just cut into the person he loves, how would you feel if you had to cut into me- twice?" Scully said, turning to Mulder.

"Huh? Doggett loves Reyes? How can you tell?"

"How can you NOT! You can see it between the two, you can tell that they both have very deep feelings for each other although their both stubborn enough that neither wants to be the first to say it!"

"Sounds a bit like us," Mulder commented.

"Yeah, a lot like us, we both work on the X Files, both our, and their relationship, if ever they were to get in one, would be forbidden, and neither wants or wanted to be the first one to say it. For us at least we knew each other inside out and we could just tell, no one had to say it, and I know those two go way back, and they can know what the other is thinking at times, but I don't think they realise that the other feels the same way as they do about each other..."

The nodded and suddenly Mulders' face lit up, "Scully, I've got it, I know how to get Reyes back to her normal self!"

"How?"

"You just said that Doggett and Reyes love each other, so that's how we get her back, we use her love for Doggett against her!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told me about when you thought I was dead, and how much pain that caused you, so we all we have to do is make Monica believe that Doggett is dead, and her love for him should override this Dark Angels rage and hatred and set her soul free from his captive hold on her," Mulder said and Scully thought about it for a minute.

"You know, as crazy that sounds, it might just work," Scully said and they went after John, "John!" Scully called and he turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We know how to get the real Monica Reyes back," She said and John's interest peaked.

"How?"

"We use her love for you against her,-" Mulder started only to be cut off.

"What are talking about, Monica doesn't love me,"

"Yes she does, just the same as you love her, you're just the only one that doesn't see it," Scully said and John looked surprised.

"And how do you know that?" He demanded.

"I can see it in the way you act around her, you're more relaxed when she's around, you're more than happy to throw yourself in the path of a bullet to save her- you would do anything to save her, including cause her pain as shown today," Scully answered.

"Well, that's one way to say it..." Mulder commented, and Scully looked at him oddly, "I would simply said you can see it in the way they act around each other," Mulder said and shrugged.

"Okay, okay, so you knew, but how do we get Monica back?" John asked.

"Well, the short version is we have to make her believe that you're dead, and hopefully it should override the feelings of anger and hatred inside of her enough to drive the devil to release Monica's soul back to her own control" Mulder said.

"And how are we going to do that? We don't even know where she is!" John said.

"Well, she was bleeding quiet badly when she took off through the woods, we can follow the blood trail,-" Mulder started only to have John interrupt him again.

"And when we find her? What are you going to do then? Just waltz in and say 'Hey Monica, the guy we think you love is dead, how does that make you feel?'"

"No," Scully said, "I'm going to go in there, and I know that she will find me and it will look like I have been crying for ages, and I know she will want to kill me except for when I start to speak about you and deliver to her the news that you are dead, she'll realise the truth and after a great internal war, Monica's heart will win over her captive soul."

Mulder started at her astounded. "Scully, I don't want you to put your life on the line like that! That wasn't what we discussed!"

Scully was stunned, "Well to start off with this is my choice and this is what I'm doing and you certainly can't go in there and pretend to cry, that would look weird and John can't go cos he's meant to be dead!" and that shut Mulder up, but he switched to sulking slightly instead.

"It's okay Scully, you don't have to get yourself killed just to save Monica... perhaps I can just talk to her and make her realise what lies hidden but not lost within her..." John suggested.

"No. I am going to do this." Scully said defiantly, and saw Mulder sulking. "Suck it up princess, I can take care of my self, besides if all else fails and she still wants to kill me while she's going into turmoil from 'loosing' John, then you can come and save the day," Scully said harshly, and Mulder quit sulking, changing to being angry instead.

"Okay, well then how about we go find Monica's hide out," John said, "Any idea's where she might be hiding?"

"Yeah, some where high up, and dark," Mulder said.

"Okay, why high up and dark?" John asked.

"High altitude to represent a higher status or greater being, or being untouchable, dark because of her current dark nature," Mulder offered.

"Okay, sounds good, how about we search the water fall and the cliffs?" Scully suggested.

"Alright, let's go then, before it gets too dark," John said and the set off for the waterfall.

XXXXX

They made it to the cliffs and they found a secret tunnel that they had not come across before. They came across it completely by accident when Mulder tripped and smacked into the rocks, moving them and revealing a passage way.

"Alright John from here on in, it's just me and Mulder... Stay at the water fall, and one of us will either bring Monica to you, or we will take you to her, but no matter what you hear, or don't hear, do NOT come looking for us," Scully said and John nodded, and headed back around the edge of the cliffs and back to the water fall.

Mulder and Scully walked down the small passage together. It was fairly well lit even in the slowly setting sun.

After a while a light could be seen flickering on the tunnel walls and they stopped and spoke in whispered tones, "Mulder, I need you to make me cry," Scully said, and Mulder stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"If Monica is around that corner, I need to look like I have been crying for hours so that she believes me when I tell her that John 'died'" she explained.

"Oh..." Mulder really didn't want to make her cry. "Umm... think about all that has happened to you because of working, and being with me?" He suggested, "Think of Emily and Melissa, or when you believed me to be dead?" He said and that did it, her eyes started to water over and quickly over flow, running down her cheeks, "Think of all that you have given up, all the harm that has come to you because of the smoking man, they way that he has treated you, the things he's done to you," Mulder continued, but it broke his heart to make her cry. He looked at her sympathetically, and then Scully gave him a reassuring smile and told him to go back the way they came and he did.

Scully walked louder to make her presence known as she cried louder and she could hear different voices and the sound of feet marching towards her. Rounding the corner she found herself in a wide room and Monica sitting atop a throne as she commanded the people bellow her. They had no eyes and they obeyed her without question. A line of soldiers took up each the length of each wall, and four of them stood in front of Scully and grabbed her.

Scully pretended to resist them, but she didn't really try as hard as she could have. The soldiers threw her to the ground on her knees in front of Monica, holding her arms behind her back tightly. And she smirked at the red head whose eyes and cheeks were red from crying.

"Agent Scully." Her dark voice commanded.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm just sure about this story anymore...<p> 


	8. Destroyed

Well, I completely lost track of time!

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, Agent Dana Scully, nice of you to come to me, come to join me have you?" Monica asked.<p>

Scully looked up at her harshly, "I would never join something that aims to hurt innocent people!" She cried out, "I thought that would have been obvious since I joined the FBI!"

"I haven't hurt anyone have I?" Monica replied calmly.

"No you haven't hurt anyone but you just got someone killed." Scully said angrily.

"I have not killed anyone... yet... I'm thinking I might kill you though, but I will give you the choice, you join me and my army or you can die,"

"Never! Never would I join you, but what about John? You hurt him, and he came looking for you and he fell off the cliffs and probably broke his neck, or hit his head, either way he's dead- and all because of you!" Scully snapped.

"You are lying." She replied evenly, the real Monica not wishing it to be true.

"Does it look like I am lying? Why would I risk my life in looking for you if he was alive? That would be a suicide mission!"

"Why are you here?" Monica asked, standing up and walking down to Scully, who was being held down to stay on her knees, "And don't lie." She threatened.

"I came here to tell you what you have done, that you have gotten John killed!" Scully said, and Monica slapped her, much to Scully's amazement.

"That is what you get for lying, why are you really here? Why did you come looking for me!" Monica yelled, the entire room silent, watching the two women.

Scully looked back up at Monica fiercely, "I told you why! I came to tell you that you killed John. He is dead because of you and I hopped I could make you realise the truth!"

Monica took in Scully's appearance properly, looking at her tear stained cheeks and red eyes, "What truth is that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Did you know that John loved you?" Scully asked carefully.

Monica laughed at that, a harsh yet hardly amused laugh and then she suddenly turned serious and hit Scully again, harder this time and making her bottom lip split, "I would have thought you had learnt your lesson about lying, John didn't love me, he never did it was always all about Luke, he despised me for not finding his little boy in time." Monica's words were bitter and her features seemed to harden.

"And I bet that cuts you up inside because you love him, don't you?" Scully asked boldly, tasting the blood on her lip.

Monica started into Scully's eyes; her black, lifeless, emotionless eyes staring deep into Scully's and neither broke the contact. But Monica felt a stirring of emotion from somewhere deeply hidden inside her being, recognition of what Scully was saying, that it might be true.

"Say that again." Monica dared, stepping closer as Scully tightened her jaw, not saying a word and then Monica smirked. "So what are you goner do now then? Hm? You came here to tell me this but you don't expect me to just let you go do you? Where is that partner of yours?" Monica asked in an almost teasing tone, but it was definently more tormenting than anything.

She took a step back.

"I don't know. We split up to look for John after he ran off on us to find you, I just happened to catch up to John and I saw him fall over the edge. I tried to help him, but I couldn't. He told me to save you if I could-" Scully started only to stop when Monica came right up to her and dragged her to her feet, the soldiers stepping back slightly.

"You're trying to trick me, and I suggest you stop before I really decide to hurt you," Monica threatened, her midnight eyes piercing Scully's.

Scully's eyes watered up again to keep up the pretence, although her stare really was quite intimidating. "I'm not trying to trick you! John. Is. DEAD! And all because your being a heartless, soulless bitch!" Scully yelled despite the bodily hold she had on her, she still managed to make it sound convincing.

Monica's face hardened even more and she hit Scully as hard as could, and then pushed her to the floor as her inflamed heart went into turmoil.

_Could it be true? John is dead because he was trying to get to me? Am I really to blame for John's death? It can't be true... but Scully wouldn't lie to me that many times only to suffer... so it must be true... John is dead... John _is_ dead… John is _dead_, John is dead and all because of me... What have I done?... oh... my... god..._

Her body seized with shock, her eyes stared into space. Blood seeped from an invisible wound in her heart, tears swelled in Monica's eyes thick with scarlet.

She turned away from Scully and the woman sat up but was prevented from standing at the men beside her stepped up to her and held her down.

The tears slipped from her eyes, leaving bloody trails down her face, she felt the coldness soak into her heart as the blood soaked her top and then she was flooded with emotions, conflicting emotions of love and hate as the ancient deceiving devils soul tried to keep control of her. But Monica's heart won over her fractured soul, and she was swarmed with a sense of loss over something she never thought she had- John's love. Having lost the struggle, the Dark Angels soul fled Monica's body, releasing her soul back to Monica's control.

The dark chilling wind picked up again as Loki freed her soul, but tore at it even more and left scars. Scully covered her head in her arms as the black wind whipped around the cave, ash circling Monica. Monica's voice was not a scream but a sound of pure horror and terror as the darkness poured out from her body.

Monica blacked out and fell, the soldiers and other people in the room dropped after her. Scully looked around at all the people in the room and crawled over to Monica, rolling her onto her back and checked her pulse.

_Steady, a little fast, but normal._ She thought.

"Mulder!" She called out, and heard his footsteps running towards her.

"Scully! Are you okay?" He asked as he approached her and hugged her before looking at all the people around him.

"I don't understand, why did they all drop like flies?"

"I think I understand, Monica was the leader of this group, and they all drew strength from her, like they all had a mental link, so that when she dropped, so did they." Scully said and they watched in amazement as the bodies rapidly disintegrated to a piles of ashes.

They both looked at Monica, and she lay still, Mulder knelt in front of her, and Scully moved behind her to check the wounds on her back, "Hey Mulder, check this out." She said, running her fingers over the cuts on Monica's back.

"What? What is it Scully?" He asked as he came around to look.

"I don't understand it Mulder, the wings, the stumps of the wings that were left when John cut off her wings, there gone, but there are cuts to her back just inside her shoulder blades... how is that possible?"

"It's not, but I guess that the wings were part of the Dark Angels addition to Monica, and when he left and freed her soul, she changed back to the physically normal Monica that we know, and hopefully when she wakes up she will be completely normal." Mulder said.

"But just a second ago they were there, and then I come back, and now they're gone..."

"Guess we missed the shape shifting then," Mulder joked, and Scully looked up at him, and he noticed the cut on her lip.

"Hey, what happened to your lip?"Mulder asked, and pulled out a tissue, gently dabbing the blood away.

"Oh, um...It's nothing,"

"Did one of them hit you?"

"Yeah," Scully said, shifting.

"Who?" Mulder was insistent.

"Monica," Scully said quietly, looking at the woman in question.

Mulders' eyes went wide, "What? Monica hit you? Why?"

"Because she believed I was lying to her about John being dead, which I was, but I got through to her in the end..." Scully said, acting like it was no big deal.

"How many times did she hit you?"

"Three times..." Scully said even quieter.

"Dana, are you okay?" He asked, gently cupping her cheek and she nodded, gently kissing him over Monica's body.

"Come on, let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out." Scully said, and Mulder picked up Monica, and they followed a tunnel and stopped when a torrent of white cascading water blocked their path.

"John?" Scully called out.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" He called out and appeared just in front of the water. He walked over to them and went to Monica.

"Oh God... What happened?" He asked, and he took Monica's body from Mulder, noticing the blood trails on her cheeks and cradling her in his arms he looked at the black pattern on her arms and legs. The pattern seemed to glow a light blue around the edges.

"Look, look at the water fall, the waters glowing!" Scully said in amazement and watched it glow brighter as John brought Monica closer.

"I think... I think you're meant to put her under the water." Mulder said.

"Are you crazy, with the force with which that water of flowing? No way, it would kill her!" He replied and as soon as he said it, the water calmed, and was more like a gentle stream. Every one stared at it in amazement and John stood under the water, and let the water flow over him and Monica, and he watched at the markings on her skin faded away and the glowing stopped.

When it was gone he walked through the chest deep water, carrying Monica over to the bank, and he set her down and pulled himself out of the water. Mulder and Scully slid along a ledge and avoided getting wet, joining John on the bank.

Monica still lay unmoving, and Scully checked her eyes, they were back to the normal soft brown that they used to be.

"John, she's unconscious, we need to get her to a hospital. Mulder, have you got the UHF radio?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, I'll try to find a spot with reception," He said, and went to find a spot with coverage.

John relaxed a bit, knowing that Monica was safe in arms (albeit unconscious,) and help was on its way.

* * *

><p>Okay, I think I'm done... Unless anyone particularly wants another chapter. (Which I doubt given the current lack of enthusiasm.)<p> 


End file.
